


Schemat niedoskonały

by euphoria814



Series: Prototyp [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30_minut_do_piekła challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2019, One Shot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Tony spotyka Rebeccę Barnes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Prototyp [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553836
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: Witamy w Polsce





	Schemat niedoskonały

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Osoba A mówi przyjaciołom, że chodzi z B [tu wstaw imię/nazwisko].  
Jednego wieczoru C widzi A całującego się z B1, a następnego ranka słyszy od D, że widział A z B2 i następuje dramat.  
Bo A nie sprecyzował, które B miał na myśli.  
Bo miał na myśli oba. 
> 
> 16.11.2016

Kiedy umawiają się na mieście z siostrą Jamesa, ma wątpliwości. Nie chodzi o to, że zostanie rozpoznany, gdy tylko wyściubi nos. Nowy Jork szybko o nim zapomniał. Nie bywał tematem naczelnym tabloidów od miesięcy. Przeszli na jednorazowe aktorki i modeli od bielizny, których osobiście rozpoznawał jedynie po pośladkach.

Nie chce tego przyznać przed samym sobą, ale trochę się boi. James twierdzi, że jego siostra to cudowna osoba i nawet utrzymywali ze sobą kontakt po tym jak został wyrzucony z domu, ale nie chciał jej robić kłopotu, więc się odciął. A potem był Afganistan i strata ręki. Minęło pięć lat. Z uroczego dziecka Rebecca stała się kobietą, a więc kompletnie im innym. Kimś kogo James nie rozpozna.

Siedzi ukryty za okularami przeciwsłonecznymi sącząc latte. Ukrywa się trochę za menu, ale nikt nie może go za to winić. Nie chce ściągnąć na nich paparazzi. Ani ludzi od autografów.

\- Brakuje ci tylko czapki z daszkiem – kpi Steve.

\- Zawsze mogę zainwestować w takie szkła jak te twoje – odgryza się, bo kiedy Rogers zdecydował się iść w końcu do okulisty, wrócił z denkami od butelek.

Nadal nosił je jedynie do czytania, ale jednak istniały.

James zerka nerwowo na zegarek, a potem w stronę ulicy. Rebecca się spóźnia. Nie wie o niej nic. James nie miał nawet jej aktualnego zdjęcia. Próbował postalkować ją na facebooku, ale dziewczyna była mądra i zablokowała możliwość oglądania jej profilu dla nieznajomych. James swojego nie miał, podobnie jak Steve. A gdyby nagle dodał ją do znajomych Tony Stark, wzbudziłoby to całą lawinę pytań.

Pepper zamordowałaby go.

Plan jest prosty. Wypijają z Rebeccą kawę, zjadają ciastko, a potem wracają ze Steve’em do Wieży, żeby zostawić tę dwójkę samą. Nie wie nawet dlaczego tak bardzo się denerwuje.

James zrywa się na równe nogi, a on prawie dostaje zawału. Steve kładzie mu rękę na kolanie, wskazując głową tuż za niego. Niepotrzebnie, bo James wybiega na ulicę, ściskając nagle wysoką brunetkę. Barnesowi wygrali pulę genetyczną. Gdyby nie był w szczęśliwym związku na pewno próbowałby ją poderwać.

Przechodnie potrącają ich, ale rodzeństwo nadal się obejmuje, rzucając do siebie pojedyncze słowa bez sensu. Odwraca wzrok, bo to dla niego o wiele za intymne. Przypomina mu to jak Pepper objęła go po powrocie do Stanów i nie chciała do puścić. Wyssała z niego wtedy tak wiele emocji, że coś zaciskało się boleśnie w jego piersi i to nie wina reaktora łukowego.

\- Jak ty wyrosłaś – mówi James w końcu.

\- Mnie to mówisz? Twoje włosy – rzuca dziewczyna.

James wspominał cos o fryzjerze, ale jego zdaniem wyglądał świetnie z takimi długimi kosmykami. Steve nie komentował, ale raczej się zgadzali w tej kwestii.

\- Jamie, nie wierzę, że rozmawiamy – wzdycha Rebecca. – Co tam u ciebie? – pyta.

\- Po staremu – kłamie James i przesuwa palcami po włosach, a potem przypomina sobie chyba, że ma protezę, bo chowa rękę do kieszeni i patrzy na swoją siostrę, jakby nie wiedział co dodać.

Rebecca dotyka opuszkami wystającego metalowego nadgarstka, ale nie wydaje się jakoś bardzo zaskoczona.

\- Wejdźmy. Mam ci tyle do opowiedzenia. I chciałbym, żebyś kogoś poznała – mówi James.

Rebecca odwraca się w stronę kawiarni niemal natychmiast, skanując pomieszczenie. Jej wzrok nie zatrzymuje się na nim początkowo, ale wraca do niego. I kiedy na niego patrzy, Tony wie, że Rebecca Barnes właśnie go rozpoznała, co nie jest znowuż aż tak zaskakujące. Nie gości w tabloidach, ale dostatecznie często jednak w nich bywał.

\- Cholera – wyrywa mu się.

\- James, tam jest Tony Stark. Daj mi minutę – rzuca nagle Rebecca całkiem wyraźnie i podchodzi do ich stolika od strony ulicy.

Stara się ukryć za menu, ale jest za późno.

\- Panie Stark, tutaj Rebecca Barnes z Daily Bugle. Czy może mi pan poświęcić chwilę i opowiedzieć o plotkach związanych z panną Sharon Carter? – rzuca siostra James.

Kilka osób zerka na niego ciekawie i wie, że ma kłopoty. Okulary już nie pomogą, więc ściąga je i stara się uśmiechnąć szeroko.

\- James, nie mówiłeś, że twoja siostra to cholerny pismak – rzuca.

Rebecca otwiera usta w szoku i patrzy na swojego brata z niedowierzaniem.

***  
  
Wracają do Wieży pospiesznie, bo to kwestia kilku minut, żeby na chodniku zaroiło się od paparazzich. Rebecca nie wydaje się być pod wrażeniem jego samochodu ani faktu, że James nadal spotyka się ze Steve’em. Nie rozmawiają w drodze powrotnej, bo sam prowadzi, a to godziny szczytu i musi uważać, żeby jakiś baran nie zarysował jego Bugatti.

\- W Malibu prowadzi się lepiej – wyrywa mu się.

Rebecca Barnes unosi brew, ale nie komentuje tego ani słowem. Steve i James siedzą na tylnym siedzeniu i nagle żałuje, że żaden z nich nie zajął miejsca pasażera obok niego. Parkuje pospiesznie na jedynym wolnym miejscu z jego nazwiskiem i wyjeżdżają prywatną windą na jego piętro.

JARVIS wita ich, więc nadaje jej prawa dostępu, znikając pospiesznie w kuchni. Nie jest tchórzem. Po prostu dziewczyna się na niego cały czas patrzy.

\- Tony Stark. Znasz Tony’ego Starka?! – syczy Rebecca chyba nieświadoma tego jak dobrą akustykę ma to piętro. - I jesteśmy u niego w domu? Co do cholery?! 

\- Usiądź, zaraz ci wszystko wyjaśnię – obiecuje jej James.

Niemal spodziewa się, że Barnes pójdzie za nim do aneksu kuchennego, ale to Steve znajduje go chowającego się za lodówką. Pojęcia nie ma co mają teraz zrobić. Cały jego plan legł w gruzach. James chciał tylko spotkać się z siostrą i odnowić więzi. Może jakoś w przyszłości powiedzieliby jej, że są nie tylko współlokatorami.

Ma pustkę w głowie.

Steve całuje go w policzek, a potem w usta.

\- Nie mam ataku paniki – szepcze do niego.

\- Chyba ja mam – odpowiada Steve do jego ucha. – Kiedy ją ostatnio widziałem, miała osiem lat.

\- Znasz ją? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Mieszkaliśmy na Brooklynie i chodziliśmy z Buckym do tej samej szkoły. Jasne, że znam jego siostrę. I jego rodziców – dodaje z ociąganiem Steve.

Jakoś zdążył o tym zapomnieć. I Rebecca pewnie uwielbia Steve’a. Wszyscy uwielbiają Rogersa.

\- Chcecie kawy? – mówi Steve odrobinę głośniej.

\- Jasne – rzuca James.

Steve, ponieważ jest dupkiem – wypycha go w stronę salonu.

\- Więc dzisiaj pijemy kawę na kanapie – sarka, bo jakoś nie może się powstrzymać.

Rebecca obserwuje go bacznie. Nie ma na to innego określenia. Nie wie co Rebecca Barnes widzi. Nie pije od jakiegoś czasu. Odkąd Steve gotuje, nawet odżywia się zdrowo. Ograniczył liczbę jednonocnych przygód do zera. Ktoś mógłby napisać nawet o nim artykuł nazywając go fundamentem społeczeństwa, odkąd pojawia się na zajęciach terapeutycznych Barnesa jako konsultant. Bezpłatnie.

\- Panie Stark…

\- Uhm, mów mi Tony – wtrąca. – Steve robi kawę. Najwyraźniej masz pozwolenie do wypicia jej na kanapie – mówi i wie, że brzmi jak idiota.

Kącik ust Jamesa drga. Strzeli go w łeb, jeśli Barnes zacznie się śmiać.

\- Miałam pytać brata o protezę, ale chyba już nie muszę – mówi nagle Rebecca. – Dziękuję i przepraszam za tamto pytanie.

\- Jasne, żaden problem. Proteza jeszcze nie jest skończona – rzuca, siadając na fotelu.

Prawie wywraca się, kiedy trafia tyłkiem na oparcie. Chyba widać, że stara się trzymać od dziewczyny jak najdalej i to z pewnością nie zapewnia mu żadnych punktów na wstępie.

\- Więc jak się poznaliście? Jak poznałeś Tony’ego Starka? – pyta Rebecca.

James bierze głębszy wdech i wzrusza ramionami.

\- Przez fundację – podpowiada im Steve, przynosząc parujące kubki.

\- Zrobiłem protezę – dorzuca.

Nie wie dlaczego to nagle takie trudne. Przeważnie idzie mu o wiele lepiej, ale teraz naprawdę mu zależy, żeby Rebecca go polubiła. Jeśli siostra Jamesa go znienawidzi, to nie ma pojęcia co zrobi. I chyba dociera do niego dlaczego jego chłopak obawia się tak bardzo Pepper. Nadal próbował wygrać Potts.

\- Wiedziałaś o amputacji – mówi James i odchrząka.

Rebecca drapie się nerwowo po karku, zerka na niego, jakby ją dziwiło, że nadal tutaj był. Ma ochotę wyjść, bo to miało być wielkie odnowienie kontaktów pomiędzy Jamesem, a jego siostrą. I ewidentnie przeszkadzał.

Steve kładzie mu jednak rękę na ramieniu, jakby wyczuwał odwrót w powietrzu.

\- Słyszałam. Słyszałam, że wróciłeś i nie zadzwoniłeś – zaczyna ostrożnie Rebecca. – Udało mi się dostać do szpitala, ale ciebie już tam nie było. Nakłamałam, że jestem dziennikarką i mam wywiad do przeprowadzenia. Chodziłam od sali do Sali, pytając tych żołnierzy… Chryste, Jamie – wzdycha Rebecca. – Dlaczego nie zadzwoniłeś?

\- Ojciec odebrał raz – rzuca James kwaśno.

\- Boże – wyrywa się Rebecce. – Nie mieszkam już z nimi. Wyprowadziłam się, kiedy to tylko było możliwe. Mama nawet pytała co tam u ciebie, ale o potem stracił pracę i było tylko gorzej.

\- Gdybym cię mógł stamtąd zabrać…

\- Żartujesz? – prycha Rebecca. – Traktował mnie jak swoje oczko w głowie. Rzygać się chciało. Jakbyś nie istniał. Jakby cię nie było. Mogłam mówić w domu co tam u ciebie, a on tak, jakby nie słyszał. Pieprzony hipokryta – warczy. – Jest zaskoczony, kiedy nie dzwonię i ich nie odwiedzam. Chwalą się moimi artykułami. Piszę pod pseudonimem, ale oni i tak wszystko rozpowiedzieli sąsiadom i sądzą, że to ich zasługa. Gdyby nie było mi wstyd, że tak wypytywałam tamtych weteranów, nie pomyślałabym nawet o pisaniu. Wiesz, że kiedy cię nie znalazłam, wróciłam i faktycznie przeprowadziłam z nimi wywiad? – rzuca. – Okazało się, że kilku cię nawet pamiętało. Stąd wiem o ręce. I tyle. Nie mogłam cię znaleźć.

\- Łatwo jest zginąć w Nowym Jorku – stwierdza James.

\- Szczególnie, kiedy mieszkasz pod nazwiskiem Rogers ze swoim chłopakiem – prycha Rebecca.

Steve mija jego fotel i podchodzi do niej tak po prostu się przytulić. To zaledwie chwila, a potem Rebecca patrzy na niego, jakby czekała o co tutaj z nim chodzi. Tony nie ma pojęcia. Tego obawiał się od samego początku. Nie pasuje do nich. Steve i James są już kompletni. Mają przeszłość i przyszłość z pewnością też należy do nich.

\- Macie ochotę zamówić coś do jedzenia, odkąd możemy jeść w salonie? – proponuje.

Steve posyła mu długie spojrzenie.

***  
  
Odnosi brudne talerze do kuchni. Dłonie mu się już nie trzęsą, ale powoli wyczerpują się jego tematy. Wypytał Rebeccę i jej karierę, plany życiowe, a nawet pogodę. Zna jej ulubiony kolor oraz wie gdzie studiowała. Rebecca ma też chłopaka, z którym nie jest na poważnie, bo najwyraźniej młodzież teraz tak się ustawia.

Ucieka do kuchni, bo jest mistrzem odwrotów. Chce zejść do warsztatu i zamknąć się tam na długo. Jego serce bije za mocno. Czuje reaktor bardziej niż zwykle. Słyszy śmiech Steve’a i Rebecci. Znowu żartują o Brooklynie, w którym bywa tylko po to, żeby wykupić cały ich zapas ciasta jabłkowego.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta James, pojawiając się nie wiadomo skąd.

\- Jasne – kłamie.

\- Serio? To było słabe. Stać cię na coś lepszego – kpi James. – Nie lubisz jej? – pyta nagle ewidentnie zmartwiony.

\- Co? Nie. Nie znam jej – mówi.

\- Więc może zamiast uciekać, pójdziesz z nią porozmawiać? – proponuje James.

Ma ochotę się zaśmiać. Albo zacząć wrzeszczeć. Jeszcze nie jest pewien.

\- Ona widzi we mnie Tony’ego Starka – informuje go całkiem poważnie. – Myślisz, że kiedy patrzy na mnie to przypomina sobie wszystkie te moje wybryki? Wiesz ile gówna zrobiłem w życiu? Część udało się ukryć, ale prawdę powiedziawszy, miałem to gdzieś. Te artykuły nadal są gdzieś w necie nawet jeśli była za młoda, żeby je wszystkie przeczytać. Widzi pijaka? Playboya?

James otwiera usta, ale chyba nie ma dla niego niczego pocieszające. Internet nie zapominał. Rebecca miała go wyszukać, jeśli już tego nie zrobiła. Nie wie nawet dlaczego nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej.

\- Może faceta, który zrobił mojemu bratu ekstra protezę? – rzuca nagle siostra Jamesa.

Odwraca się, żeby spojrzeć jej prosto w oczy. Jest jego wzrostu. Na szczęście przynajmniej Steve jest od niego niższy.

\- I nie jestem idiotką. Mieszkacie razem? – pyta Rebecca wprost.

Steve zaplata dłonie na piersi i patrzy na nich. James czerwieni się, przeciera twarz. Nie mówią niczego, co jest chyba gorsze niż przyznane się do winy. Nie umawiali się co zrobią, kiedy Rebecca będzie częścią ich życia na stałe, bo James tego chciał. Bał się jednak, że znowu rodzice będą mu utrudniać kontakty z siostrą, a nie chciał jej narobić kłopotów.

Jedno to spotkać siostrę po pięciu latach, a drugie to wyznać jej, że się żyło w trójkącie z miejscowym miliarderem.

\- Nie – mówi. – Jesteśmy współlokatorami – kłamie.

Rebecca unosi brew, jakby nie wierzyła w ani jedno jego słowo.

\- Nie wypieraj się mojego brata – oznajmia mu dziewczyna nagle.

\- Słuchaj – zaczyna James.

\- Masz drugą szansę, Stark – rzuca mu Rebecca ostro.

Steve wydaje się równie zaskoczony co on. Nie ma nawet pola na panikę, bo James też jest w szoku i chyba tylko jego szare komórki jako tako działają. Przez myśl przechodzi mu, że ma doświadczenie prasowe i jeszcze ich wyciągnie z tej sytuacji. Tylko, że nie ma pojęcia co zrobić.

\- Kocham ich – wyrywa mu się.

\- I super – stwierdza Rebecca. – Jamie powiedział mi, że się z kimś spotyka. Byłoby bardzo krępujące, gdyby się okazało, że miłość jego życia; Steve, zdradza go z facetem, z którym mieszkają. A widziałam was dwóch jak całowaliście się w kuchni – informuje ich Rebecca. – Jesteście gówniani w ukrywaniu się.

Ma ochotę się bronić, ale Rhodes powiedział mu to samo.

\- Dobra, a teraz bardzo prosiłabym, żebyś nalał mi szklankę jakiejś drogiej whiskey. I nie odstawiaj butelki. Właśnie dowiedziałam się, że mój brat żyje w trójkącie z miliarderem, który zrobił dla niego protezę, wyprzedzającą technologią naszą epokę i nie mogę napisać na ten temat ani słowa – wyrzuca z siebie Rebecca.

\- Dobra. Wezmę dwie butelki – decyduje, sięgając po szklanki.

\- Zostaniemy świetnymi przyjaciółmi – stwierdza nagle siostra Jamesa i klepie go lekko po ramieniu.


End file.
